World Is Yours:
by IEdzDahCookie
Summary: NOT LENXMIKU Len gets his chance with miku and uses her song world is mine to go d out what she likes. But Miku isn't realy a diva...Review p l z
1. STUPID MICROPHONE STAND

SORRY, NO FANCY TEXT ART, I'M ON MY KINDLE

Anywhoosiez

I recently fell in love with vocaloids, and thought this would be a cute fic. Len finally gets his chance with miku, so he listens to world is mine to find out what she likes, but he doesn't understand that that was just a song, and miku isn't realy a diva. Not LenXMiku

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

REVIEW PLEZ

Len sighed again. GOSH he was bored. Rin was with luka, kaito was with gumi and mieko, gakupo was out. WHY WAS HE SAT HERE BORED?

Wait...miku was in. Len loved is an understatement, he ADORED her. And how could he not! In his eyes, she was PERFECTION! Kind, beautiful, smart, funny and talented. He had not lived in the vocaloid mansion long, but he knew that his room and miku's where exactly in the same place, just hers was 2 floors above his. And miku's room was a light blue-ish teal colour with wooden flooring, a mirrored wardrobe, king size bed, vanity, bathroom extension, and white drawers, desk, shoe rack and chair, but the chair has a yellow cushion. He wasn't a stalker, he just found himself in miku's room allot. He often checked up on her, and she always had Lemmon tea with her, and recently, a cup for him too.

'I'll go see miku' he thought to himself as he jumped off his bed and skipped down the hallway, up the stairs and across to miku's room.

"Miku?" He said knocking.

"Wha? OW! OH! JUST A MOMENT LEN! OUCH! HUAAAAA!"

Was her response through the door.

"Miku, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...GAAAAAAAAAH! STUPID MICROPHONE STAAAAAAAA, WHAAAAA!" She screamed followed by more loud bangs.

"Come in..." she said sweetly but quietly.

Len opened the door to see miku sprawled on the floor underneath a microphone stand, several wires and plugs. Len rushed to her side helping her up.

"Thank you len, that would've gotten worse, hadn't it been for you" she smiled.

"No problem Miku, I'm just glad I got here when I did, you are rather clumsy."

"HAY! I'm not clumsy!" She laughed, pretending to trip over.

Len giggled with her, noticing how beautiful she looked. Her twin tails had been set uneven no doubt from her falling over, she was wearing a pair of black Pajama shorts with yellow lace trimming, and a teal tank top with the same yellow detail. She had a big blue bride on her leg, also from the fall, and she had chipped her perfectly painted nails. But she still looked utterly stunning.

"Tea?" She asked, gesturing for him to sit on her bed.

"Actualy, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Oh?" She asked,her blue eyes filled with curiosity

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out later, not like a date or anything, just to chat and have fun, there's a fair in town, so I just thought you might like To go, just you and me?"

"Sure len! I would love to spend some time with you!" She replied, beaming at him with the most sincere of smiles.

"Great, I'll knock back around 5"

"Sure! Bye len!" She said waving at him as he left the room.

As soon as the door shut, len ran down the hallways singing with joy. How had he, a 13 year old boy who sounded like a girl, managed to score a date with hatsune miku? Who was 16, and way out of his leauge. It didn't matter, all len knew was that Miku May appear like a diva to the public, but she is just a sweet girl who deserved to be treated like a princess, so len got to researching

SO THERE WAS CHAPER 1

Chapter 2 will be uploaded on Friday, school and stuff. Review please, criticisisom is appreciated, hate isn't, but if your a rebel like that, then I won't judge. Hope you enjoyed ball


	2. PHASES AND AWKWARD MOMENTS

okii dokii lokii (wrong fandom but whatever)

Here is part 2!

ENJOY

Len knocked on miku's door for the second time that day, in a pair of black shorts, and a plain yellow hoodie with a black t-shirt, and he looked good, if he did say so himself. Miku opened the door and beamed at len. Her teal hair was neatly styled in her usual twin tails, but curled at the bottom. She wore a dress with a teal lace top and a plain grey bottom/skirt. She wore plain black heals and black bows in her hair.

"Hi Len! Ready to go?" She asked, her smile filling len with joy.

"Sure, Lets go!"

...Time Skip...

Len repeted the song in his head over and over, he could NOT disappoint miku, not when he had finally got his chance with her. Opposition Princess was underway.

"Hay miku" Len started, thinking about th song, "I noticed you did your hair differently from usual, it looks nice." He said, as they walked through the warm summer evening, on their way to the fair.

"Thanks Len, your a right little charmer aren't you?" She smiled, giggling at him. "Not everyone notices little details like you. Girls like that...have you got a girlfriend len?" Miku asked, her teal eyes burning with curiosity.

"No" he said simply

"Well, the girl or guy that ends up with you will be very lucky" she said sweetly.

"Thanks allot." He said, "So, are those new shoes?"

"Oh, Why yes they are, thanks for noticing." She smiled at him again.

"I looked closely at them..." Len said, realising how stupid he sounded.

"Okay...your a wierd kid sometimes len." She replied,, differing his hair.

PHASE 3, he had to move onto phase 3 before miku lost interest.

"Its so lovely outside isn't it?" She asked, breathing in deeply, sighing softy

"Yes" len replied, singing the song in his head, `miku definitely said, awnser her In 3 word or less.`

"Len, how come you went quiet all of a sudden?" She questioned, her piercing eyes filled with concern

"No reason"

"Okay..." miku replied, not sure weather to believe him or not.

"WERE HERE!" She yelled, as they reached the park, the fair buzzing with pride and flashing lights.

Len noticed that she had sealed her purse to her left hand, PHASE 4 could now commence...

With out warning, len reached for miku's right hand, which was open.

"Huh?" She asked quietly

Len smiled at her, "let's go" he said, lightly dragging the tealette behind him by her hand.

Miku just shruggd it off as friendly hand holding, even though she as completely aware that len was in love with her, he thought he was being suttel, he wasn't. At all.

Next phase, `she's not being selfish, she just wants me to know that she is the best.` len thought to himself,

"Miku?" Len asked

"Yes len" she replied,

"I don't think that you're selfish, and I think that your the best" len said to her, moving closer to her.

"Urm...thanks?" She responded, not sure how to react to what she was hearing.

If len continued to act this odd all night, it was going to be a long one. Len thought what he was doing was genious, but of course

Miku knew exactly what he was up too...

THERE'S PART 2

Sorry it's short, school and stuff...


End file.
